


Sin

by AtowncalledMalec



Series: Malec Smut-Fic Challenge 2 [16]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, malec - Fandom
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blasphemy, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Confessional Sex, Demon!Magnus, Dick riding, Dirty Talk, Dog Collar as Gag, Forbidden Love, Gags, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, Priest Kink, Priest!Alec, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Temptation, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Magnus Bane, Virgin Alec Lightwood, i'm not even sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 22:19:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19071820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtowncalledMalec/pseuds/AtowncalledMalec
Summary: Alec's faith slipped away years ago, leaving him to go through the motions of trying to change small-minded people's views of the world. The appearance of a beautiful demon one day, the man a walking sin, strutting into his church was the ultimate test of faith for the Priest. One that was about to test him yet again. Only this time, he can't fight his desires and needs.This work is not to be reposted anywhere else or translated without my permission.





	Sin

**Author's Note:**

> This one was an anonymous ask on Tumblr. Unfortunately, I couldn't find the ask so I couldn't let Anon know that I finally wrote their prompt. If you are reading, Anonymous person, I hope this was what you wanted and I'm sorry it took so long to write and post.
> 
> So, as you can probably tell, this one is a wig snatcher. If you super love God and Jesus, this one probably isn't for you. Then again, if you love them that much, none of my works is for you. #SorryNotSorry. If church sex and blasphemy aren't for you, then please do not read. And DON'T come for me in the comments. I secured my place in Hell years ago and I don't need anyone to tell me that that's where I'm going. If you can read it, I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Ps, happy pride month y'all 🌈🌈🌈

Alec Lightwood stood at the back of his church, arms folded over his chest as he leaned in the arched doorway, listening to the sermon with as little eye rolling as was humanly possible. 

 

“Sin! Sin! Sin!”

 

Everything was a sin in the Bishop's eyes. 

 

How the Bishop had even heard of his small church was beyond Alec. The official letter had come a week ago, one of the cleaners fetching the mail as he had planned out a sermon for the following Sunday, today.

 

Those plans had gone out of the window. Especially when one of the gossiping old women who cleaned the church had let slip to the wider community that a Bishop of good standing would be visiting their small village. The letter had also proposed that the Bishop would give a sermon to Alec’s congregation.

 

So Alec, being the dutiful Priest that he was, had given over his pulpit to the man who was practically screaming about sin. The fact that the small church was fuller today than it had been in years only made Alec roll his eyes harder. 

 

Maybe it was because Alec avoided pontificating on the dangers of sin at all costs, no matter how much his congregation just loved to judge the sinners. Instead of talking of sin every Sunday, he constantly preached love, acceptance of those who were different. Of those who didn’t necessarily fit the congregation's ideas about who was suitable to be called a child of God.

 

_ Even if they don’t want it,  _ Alec thought, watching the congregation lap it up with a shake of his head.

 

Alec thought about what had led him to become a Priest in the first place. He had always had faith as a child, even as a teenager. When it became apparent to him that he was different from the other boys, and that he preferred the other boys to girls, he clung to that faith to pull him through. 

 

Even during the nights, as a teenager, when he had dreamed of boys and prayed to be different, he had clung on. Because it would be different one day if he had enough faith, right? 

 

Alec had hidden that part of himself away, ignoring the part of him that desired and felt. He didn’t need to explore his wants, not when he was told so often that they were wrong. Until an unfortunate incident when he was sixteen which began as an innocent kiss with another choir boy when he could no longer resist, ended with a hell of a lot more bible study.

 

Of course, as Alec grew older, he had realised that in the small community, he could never be free to be who he was. It hadn’t even occurred to him to leave, to strike out on his own and try to have a life outside of the village. This was all he had ever known. Maybe if he had had the courage to leave, he could have lived his truth. 

 

Alec wasn’t some big activist, someone who could shout their personal views and desires from the rooftops. And maybe he had been naive in his hopes that he could change the people around him with a few impassioned words about love. 

 

But that had been Alec’s thinking. So he had joined the seminary. He still had his faith after all. Even if he had been told that homosexuality was a sin, many times over his lifetime. It was all he had, really.

 

Every class and sermon and lecture throughout his training, however, had left him more and more disillusioned with his God, and with the path that he had taken, and his life in general until he had questioned why he had ever believed in the first place. And believed he had, fervently, with everything that a child had in them to give. But it had slowly been stripped away from him, that comfort and belief. Until nothing was left.

 

Still, he had come this far. Now was Alec’s chance to reach out to his community and start changing their judgemental ways, maybe even reconnect with his God and his faith.

 

It hadn’t worked out, his sermons about love and acceptance had simply driven the majority of the congregation away, leaving him more disillusioned than when he had first started out. Because if there was anything that the people around him loved more than being arrogant, self-righteous assholes, it was judging others.

 

They judged the sinners of the world now just as hard as they had when he had taken up the position of the Priest, head of the church, ten years previously. And Alec had slowly but surely given up as the years had passed, giving up on changing them and given up on his beliefs. Because according to the world he had grown up in, nobody in this church was a bigger sinner than him.

 

Well, that wasn’t true. There was one person present who radiated sin. The… man, was a walking sin, enough to tempt even the most devout believer. Alec used the term “man” loosely. He was no man, he was a Demon, surely sent to test his faith. The man was ten years too late but nevertheless, a test of faith he was.

 

Alec must have still had an ounce of that faith somewhere inside him because he had resisted the beautiful, dangerous Demon every Sunday for the last three months. There was absolutely no doubt in his mind that the man was a Demon. For a start, not one person in the church beside him could see the guy. Some had even questioned his sanity when he had made mention of the man.

 

Alec’s eyes flicked away from the Bishop to land on the Demon in question. There was a two-seat radius clear of the man who tested him on a weekly basis, a daily basis, hell, an hourly basis. The man consumed his every waking thought. It was easy to pretend he wasn’t attracted to men when the average age of the local churchgoer was sixty-five and the rest of the men in the village were ugly in both looks and attitude.

 

But Alec’s small village had never seen the likes of this man. Staring at the back of his head and the loose, easy set of the Demon’s shoulders, he thought about the first day that he had lay eyes on the man. Whilst giving a sermon, the guy had walked into the church, slightly smoking, and sat down on the half-empty front pew. A seat that he had later found had been left with scorch marks burnt into the wood.

 

Words had failed Alec as his eyes had flicked over every inch. Smoothe, beautiful, golden skin. A tall, lithe body encased in a deep purple suit that was cut so tight it left nothing to the imagination. A temptingly sinful looking mouth that made him want to throw himself on the guy and worship it instead of the God he had been blathering on about. And the eyes. 

 

The Demon had sin in his glowing, golden, slitted cat-eyes and the Devil on his tongue whenever he spoke. Which was far more often than Alec’s palpitating heart and, usually, painfully hard dick could take. The softest voice, gentle and husky, wrapped up in seductive suggestions, in pretty promises and filthy words. Words of temptation that he had almost given into more than once. It didn’t help that the Demon came to church, every Sunday, without fail, invading his thoughts and fantasies.

 

Alec had touched himself more since he had met the Devil in disguise than he had ever done for the rest of his thirty years. Dirty thoughts assaulted him when he lay alone in his bed at night, sending his fingers exploring and his body quivering from his own touch.

 

Even now, with the loud proclamations about sin echoing through the rafters of the church, Alec’s pulse raced. Just staring at the back of the Devil’s head, watching as the man in question turned his head slightly, just a cheek visible, as though he was listening to the wild, erratic beat, had his entire body shaking with anticipation and need. The side of the Devil's mouth that he could see, quirking up in a wicked grin, did nothing to help the situation.

 

The first time they had spoken, after that first fateful Sunday, the Devil had informed him, with a wink, that his name was Magnus. The name had surprised Alec, positive at the time that the name Lucifer would fall from those pretty lips that he wanted to explore, to taste, to slide his aching cock past.

 

Every interaction since had been a battle of wills, a test of faith and endurance. Faith that was slowly slipping away. Had been for years. Even Alec was surprised to find that a little of it remained. As he listened to the Bishop drone on and on, however, it was becoming more and more apparent that even that small amount of hope that he could reconcile himself with his God was gone. How could he still cling onto that faith when it had been worn out of him, year after year?

 

A sound behind Alec had his head snapping up, his reverie, broken, when his eyes flicked to the Devil to find him gone. A presence behind him would have had him turning if the scent, of whisky and sandalwood, sulphur and sin, that now filled his nose hadn’t worked its way into his lungs and stole the ability to move, away from him.

 

Alec’s entire being thrummed with possibility when the presence crept closer until he could feel the hot breath, creeping down the back of his neck, a firm body moulded to his from behind. The sound that he had been waiting for, the man’s voice, snaked its way into his brain and shut it down.

 

“He really is insufferable, isn’t he, Father? This inane, self-righteous drivel is giving me a headache,” Magnus whispered in Alec’s ear, smirking as he watched a shudder jerk down the Priest’s spine. “Oh good, listen to that, he has moved on from the evil of money and crime of material possessions to the gays. What fun,” he yawned when the Bishop started preaching about the sin of the flesh and homosexuality.

 

Alec’s stomach clenched, half from the presence that encompassed him entirely, half from the hate that spewed forth from the Bishop’s mouth. Self-righteous was an understatement.

 

“Maybe someone needs to have his dusty old balls felt, the guy doesn’t know what he’s missing out on and he might be a lot less miserable if someone gave him a good fucking,” Magnus whispered, propping his chin on Alec’s shoulder, grinning when Alec choked and the entire congregation turned their withering gazes on Alec. 

 

None of them could see Magnus, he had made sure of that. They would probably have something to say about his fabulous green suit, matching bangs and makeup, and he wasn’t in the mood to show the humans the meaning of good manners. He was in the mood for something else entirely.

 

Alec wheezed, his eyes impossibly wide at the suggestion. Trying to ignore the looks that were directed at him, he managed to pull a haughty expression on his face and raise his eyebrow at the congregation until they all turned around and gave their attention back to the Bishop.

 

“Such a passionate speech. It makes me want to purge myself, to be a good boy and confess my sins. Will you listen to my confession, Father?” Magnus asked innocently, letting his breath ghost down Alec’s neck. “Will you let me be a good boy for you and spill my darkest sins?” he whispered, his lips a scant inch from Alec’s ear.

 

Something snapped in Alec at that moment. Maybe it was the body, hot and firm, pressed into his own. Maybe it was the short, erratic breaths, hot puffs of air that burst over his skin and left him visibly shaking with need and desire. Perhaps it was the impassioned speech that proclaimed that those needs and desires shouldn’t exist, that rang through the church. 

 

Whatever it was, it had the Priest turning his head to meet the Devil’s gaze.

 

“Follow me,” Alec said, his voice low, gravelling out of his throat.  It was almost impossible for him to step around the Demon, the bulge in his tight black pants, beneath his cassock, making it difficult to walk. But he managed it, walking out into the small vestibule and turning to his left. 

 

Taking the stairs that led to the mezzanine that overlooked the rest of the church, Alec led Magnus to the confessional. It was in the only place in the building that offered the privacy that should be afforded to such a task. Gesturing to the curtain on the right, his stomach twisted with anticipation as Magnus took it before he slipped into the booth on the left-hand side of the wooden structure and collapsed onto the wooden bench.

 

Magnus settled onto the bench, crossing one long leg over the other and listened to Alec take a few deep breaths. Clasping his hands around the smooth, bottle green silk of his perfectly tailored suit pants, he smirked when the curtain that covered the thin wooden partition was pulled aside.

 

“Forgive me father, for I have sinned. It has been… forever, since my last confession. I hope you won't hold that against me?” Magnus asked, leaning right into the mesh that separated him from the Priest.

 

“What is it you wish to confess?” Alec asked, also leaning right up against the mesh, Magnus’ face a few inches from his own. His heart beat a ferocious tattoo in his chest, something that he was desperately trying to tame. Without much success. For some reason, he was desperate to hear Magnus’ sins.

 

“I’ve been having impure thoughts about a man of God,” Magnus said, watching through the mesh as the Priest’s breath visibly caught in his chest. “Can I tell you a story? A story about the man?” he asked, smiling when the Priest nodded. 

 

“This man was once as devout as they came, unselfish in his worship of his God. But that God turned his back and his cheek and refused to hear the desperate cries of the man in the middle of the night when desire overwhelmed faith. Even as God turned his back, the man persisted, squashed his own desires and needs down to please his God and to lead his God’s followers into the light. The man of God was beautiful and unwavering in his faith, a faith that hadn’t been earned - until it was lost.” Magnus said, watching Alec’s Adam's apple bob in his throat.

 

Alec stared at the partition. At the face that he could see outlined against it. How did Magnus know these things?

 

“The loss of that faith and those cries caught my notice. I had to see this man for myself. The most beautiful man that I have ever laid eyes on. I wanted him so badly, wanted to explore him, to see every part of him and worship his body, to give him a new faith. I wanted to show him what the pleasures of the flesh feel like, to show him that all of his long-buried desires and fantasies were nothing compared to the real thing,” Magnus whispered, feeling Alec’s breath on his face.

 

“What do you know of the man’s desires and fantasies?” Alec asked, all of the fantasies that he had ever had in the dead of night rearing up at once. Every instinct in him told him to take hold of his dick and give himself the release that his body was craving.

 

“I know that the man has had many fantasies. That the man touches himself when there is nobody there to see it. I know that the man dreams of being touched by another hand, of strong, supple fingers on his body, caressing his stomach, pinching his nipples. I know that the man strokes himself, imagining breath and tongue and teeth on the inside of his thighs, on his back, on his dick,” Magnus said, his own breathing picking up, right along with Alec’s.

 

Alec was about to respond with a denial, even though there was clearly no point. The Demon was right. They both knew it. His response, however, was cut off when Magnus continued, making his lungs strain for air.

 

“I know that the man wants to feel hot, lingering kisses on his flesh and to know what it feels like to push his cock into a warm, waiting mouth. I know that the man wants to feel what it is like to be licked open, to feel a tongue and fingers and a long, hard dick in his ass,” Magnus said, his legs falling open to try and relieve some of the pressure on his straining dick. The material that covered it was too tight.

 

“And what if he does?” Alec asked, squirming in his seat, trying to relieve the throbbing of his dick. He was breathing hard, his eyelids fluttering when he leaned closer and the harsh polyester of his shirt scraped over his hard nipples, sending pulses of desire sweeping through him. 

 

“What if the man did have those fantasies? What if the man could barely stop himself from throwing himself at the stranger who knew what he wanted, knew how much he wanted it?” Alec asked, his voice low and scratchy with need.

 

“Then the man would only have to ask the stranger. And the stranger would give the man everything he ever dreamed of,” Magnus said, looking into Alec’s mesmerising hazel eyes through the thin mesh, his lips barely an inch from Alec’s.

 

“Please?” Alec practically begged, uncaring of how desperate he sounded. Uncaring of the fact that half of the village was congregated below them and that anyone could hear them. Anyone could catch them. He didn’t care anymore. He wanted Magnus, had done since the first time their eyes had met. And he was tired. Bone-deep tired of denying himself, of denying who he was. He was tired of ignoring the most basic part of himself.

 

Magnus waved his hand once, and the congregation started to sing, loud hymns rising up to the rafters. Twice, and the curtains that cordoned off the confessional turned to doors. A third time and the partition disappeared, leaving him face to face with a blinking Alec. 

 

“You have to say it. Say the words and I will show you everything that you’ve ever missed out on,” Magnus said, looking Alec dead in the eye. It had to be Alec’s decision. This wasn’t something that he would do unless Alec truly wanted it, no matter how much he wanted the Priest. Pleasure was an art form to him, something he enjoyed with every fibre of his being. Forcing something unwanted was not.

 

“I want it. I want you to fuck me,” Alec said, his shaky voice barely more than a whisper as he searched Magnus’ eyes. His entire body shook with want when Magnus leaned forward and caught his lips in a bruising kiss. Unable and unwilling to stop himself, he practically leapt at the Demon when a strong arm wrapped around his waist and pulled.

 

Alec straddled Magnus’ lap on the bench, hands finding purchase in the Demon’s hair, his knees digging into the hard wood, either side of Magnus’ hips, his dick grinding down on the hard length of Magnus’ cock where it was wedged against his own with far too much material in the way.

 

Magnus gripped Alec’s ass, directing the grind when Alec’s hips twitched against him, sinking into Alec’s mouth when Alec gasped out at the move. Swirling his tongue into Alec’s mouth, he fought the strong muscle that tried to dominate his own. One squeeze of his hands had him winning.

 

Alec fought for breath, his body humming from the sensations that ran through him. Just the kiss was better than he could have ever imagined, sending shockwaves through him, the sensations from it pooling in his gut and balls. The friction on his dick was phenomenal. He almost choked out his dissatisfaction when Magnus pulled back. Until he was spun around, finding himself seated in the Demon’s lap.

 

Reaching out, he had to grasp the wooden door in front of him, moaning when Magnus’ hands slid over his thighs and wrenched his legs apart. Draping his legs over the outsides of Magnus’ thighs, he rocked in the Demon's lap when hands started skimming back up the insides of his thighs to grip his hips once more, Magnus’ hands palming his dick through the material of his robe on the way up.

 

“Give me a confession of your own. Tell me what you want me to do to you, Alexander,” Magnus said, rolling Alec’s hips in his lap before pressing a sucking kiss to the nape of Alec’s neck.

 

Magnus was the only one who called him Alexander. Every time Alec heard it, his full name in the Demon’s sinfully hot mouth, his knees went weak. It rolled so easily off Magnus’ tongue that he couldn’t find the will to correct the Demon.

 

“Use your words, I want to hear your deepest fantasies,” Magnus said, snapping his hips up to show Alec what it felt like to have a dick so close to his asshole.

 

“I want to feel you inside me. I want you to make me cry out, again and again,” Alec groaned, feeling his dick start to leak in his boxers. The sensation of Magnus’ hard length, digging into the cleft of his ass made him desperate for him. A louder moan rang out to mix with the voices of the choir and congregation when Magnus sucked at the nape of his neck once more. He could barely breathe from the pleasure that pulsed through him in waves.

 

“How do you want me to fuck you?” Magnus asked, standing them up, crowding Alec into the wooden wall of the confessional to trail kisses across the back of Alec’s neck. The way Alec tilted his head, cheek pressed up against the wood, Alec’s pleasure evident from the side of his face that he could see, had his tongue darting out to lick a stripe behind Alec’s ear.

 

“Your tongue,” Alec choked out, reaching above his head to grip the frame of the door with one hand, the other sinking into his hair for something to clutch onto. Magnus’ entire body was pressed into his, hands wandering over his hips, the hard ridge of Magnus’ dick digging into his ass once more.

 

Magnus let his own moan ring out when Alec started grinding onto his dick. A virgin the man be but innocent wasn’t in Alec’s wheelhouse. “You’ve never had a tongue in your ass before have you?” he asked, pulling the ankle length black robe that Alec wore up, bunching it at the small of Alec’s back to get closer.

 

“No,” Alec said, pushing back when the thick material of his cassock was out of the way. The thick dick, grinding against his ass was perfection.

 

“But you’ve had fingers in here, haven't you?” Magnus asked, letting his hand brush over Alec’s ass before reaching around to rub his flat palm over Alec’s cock and balls through the material of his cheap polyester pants. He greatly approved of the thickness and length that he felt, and of the way, Alec bucked into his hand in the limited space he had left the Priest. “Who’s fingers did you imagine they were when you fingered yourself?” he asked when Alec nodded.

 

“Yours,” Alec breathed, panting with how good the friction on his ass and dick felt. He had fingered himself numerous times over the last few months, images of Magnus bringing him off. He’d had to jerk himself off each time, never quite able to bring himself to release just from his fingers in his ass but it had been amazing exploring his body. And he knew that it was only going to be better when it was someone else doing the exploring.

 

“Bend over a little,” Magnus said, spinning them so that he had some room in the small space. The rectangular space wasn’t exactly roomy but by turning Alec to the side, he could deftly unzip Alec and sink to his knees. “Hold this,” he said, bunching the billowing material of Alec’s robe around Alec’s waist.

 

Magnus pulled Alec’s pants and boxers down in one swift move when Alec gathered the material around him. The puckered pink hole that came into view in the dim light when Alec bent over a little was tantalizing. Gripping Alec’s cheeks hard, he spread them, giving himself a better view.

 

Alec gripped the wodden panelling with one hand and his cassock with the other, whimpering when Magnus’ tongue licked a stripe over his puckered hole. The sensation was hot and wet, Magnus’ hot breath playing over the skin of his exposed ass. The tight grip on his ass cheeks and the tongue, swirling over his entrance once more had him pushing back impatiently, wanting more.

 

“Impatient, aren’t we?” Magnus asked, smirking when Alec simply waved his ass in his face. Stiffening his tongue, he circled Alec’s hole, wiggling and teasing the tip of his tongue in and out of the tight muscle. “Relax your asshole for me, baby,” Magnus murmured when Alec’s hole didn’t want to be breached before trying again.

 

Magnus pushed his tongue into Alec’s hole, moaning at the way the muscle gripped his tongue. Using his hands to good effect, he massaged Alec’s cheeks, pulling them further apart to start thrusting in and out of Alec, swirling his tongue as best as he could every time he pushed in.

 

Alec leaned up against the wall, wedging his shoulder against the wood to reach back and run his fingers into Magnus’ hair. Arching his back, he tightened his grip and started grinding on Magnus’ face, whimpering once more when the bristles of Magnus’ goatee scratched against his taint.

 

Magnus ate Alec’s ass like it was his favourite flavour, his tongue thrusting as deep as it could go, nibbling Alec’s rim whenever he had to pull back to breathe, which Alec didn’t seem to be too impressed with. The impatient tugs in his hair and the desperate moans had him lubing two fingers up with a snap of them, replacing his tongue.

 

“Is this what you want, Alexander? Something to fill this tight, virgin hole of yours?” Magnus asked, brushing two fingers over Alec’s entrance in smooth circles.

 

“Please, please, just push them inside me,” Alec whined, trying to push back. He almost cried out when Magnus stood up, even if Magnus’ fingers twisted to keep rubbing him. 

 

“Seeing as you asked so nicely,” Magnus whispered in Alec’s ear, moulding himself to the back of Alec’s body. Wrapping his free arm around Alec’s shoulders, he pushed his fingers into Alec’s clenching, puckered hole, sucking on Alec’s earlobe when Alec cried out at the intrusion. 

 

A small corner of Magnus' brain kept the voices below them singing, controlling the congregation with barely a thought. He couldn’t help laughing at the thought of the confused congregation, knowing that they wouldn’t understand why they were all singing at the top of their lungs.

 

Forgetting all about the humans below them, Magnus concentrated on the one in front of him, wrapped around two of his fingers, writhing on them. Alec was the only one he was interested in, intoxicated by the Priest. It was rare for someone to give themselves over to him, and rarer still to want them so badly. But he had never wanted anyone as badly as he wanted Alec.

 

The humans that Magnus revealed himself to always tried to offer him their souls, thinking him a Devil. But he didn’t want souls. He wanted their bodies. And they were more than happy to give themselves to him for a night, a week, a decade. Some of them even asked for longer. He never took what wasn’t offered, which made Alec’s want for him intoxicating. 

 

But none of them compared to Alec for Magnus. It wasn’t just that the man was a Priest -disillusioned as Alec may be- that the man that he fucked his fingers into, again and again, was supposed to be a man of God. It was everything about Alec that caught his attention. He wanted to show Alec untold pleasures, wanted to be the one to show Alec what he had denied himself in the vain attempt to make the people of the village better humans. 

 

Alec pressed his face into the wood of the wall, crying out when the fingers that stretched his so exquisitely had shocks of pleasure bursting through his entire channel. The spot that he had brushed once or twice on his own was finally getting the attention that he needed on it and what had started out as a small, pleasurable quiver was building, pulsing inside of him.

 

“Fuck, Jesus, fuck me!” Alec mewled, slamming his ass back to capture and keep the pleasure. The words he spouted didn’t even register for him, so intent on seeking the Demon’s touch. 

 

“That’s blasphemy, Alexander,” Magnus whispered in Alec’s ear, rubbing his clothed cock over Alec’s ass cheek. Reaching up, he plucked the starched material of the Priests clerical collar out of the collar of Alec’s shirt. “Open up, we can’t have those words ringing out inside a house of God,” he said, placing the linen between Alec’s teeth and fastening it in place across Alec’s cheeks with a wave of his hand.

 

“Tap my hand if three times if you want me to remove it,” Magnus said, twisting his fingers in Alec’s now loose hole and giving the Priest’s prostate a jolt of magic for good measure.

 

Alec just moaned into the linen that was wedged across the front of his mouth, jerking when the Demon’s magic assaulted his nerves. 

 

“Do you want to feel my dick inside you, Father?” Magnus murmured, easing off with the magic. He didn’t want Alec cumming before he was ready for him to. “Tap my hand once for yes, twice for no,” he said.

 

Alec gave Magnus’ hand one firm tap, nodding his head for emphasis. Clenching his eyes tightly shut when Magnus’ fingers fell from his ass, he listened through the noise of the choir for the zip of Magnus’ pants, failing to hear it. He was pretty sure the congregation were singing  _ All God’s People, _ by Queen.

 

Magnus pulled his dick out, jerking himself with one lubed hand, watching Alec’s entire body shake, soft, mewling moans, muffled by the improvised gag. “You look so fucking hot, Alexander. I want you to ride me,” he said, tugging Alec when the Priest nodded.

 

Alec kicked his shoes and pants off and hovered over Magnus’ lap when Magnus fell back onto the bench. All he wanted to do was slam down on it when he felt Magnus’ cock drag up and down his cleft.

 

“Slowly, I want you to feel every inch I push into you,” Magnus said when the promise of Alec’s tight hole became more desirable than teasing the man was. Positioning Alec until he found the Priests hole, he took hold of Alec’s hips and guided him down, his eyes slamming closed as Alec squeezed every inch on the way down.

 

Alec didn’t even wait to relax fully around Magnus. His hips moved instinctually, rocking, grinding on the large dick in his ass, relishing the stretch. A loud groan tried to fight through the linen across his mouth but it had nowhere to go. 

 

Dragging deep breaths in through his nose, Alec reached out and gripped for the wooden panelling once more when Magnus lifted him off of his dick, only to drop him down again, another cry trying to break free.

 

“See what you’ve been missing out on?” Magnus gritted out, his voice harsh and husky from the insane pleasure of being inside Alec. “You’ve been denying yourself for so long. Take it. Take the pleasure that you’ve been dreaming of, Alexander,” he said, his head falling back against the wall when Alec did just that.

 

The muscles in Alec’s legs tensed, bunching up so he could set himself bouncing on Magnus’ dick. His eyeballs rolled back from the pleasure of impaling himself on Magnus’ length, again and again, from the knee-weakening sensation of Magnus spreading his ass cheeks wide, making it easier for him to ride the Demon’s dick.

 

Unable to stop himself, Alec took his bouncing, insanely hard dick in hand and started jacking off, timing his firm, twisting jerks with the bounce of his hips. Breathing was getting harder and harder as the pleasure consumed him, shallow, laboured breaths bursting out of his nose. Letting his robe swirl around them, he tapped on Magnus’ hand three times.

 

Magnus snapped his fingers when he felt the gesture, dragging his mind away from Alec’s tight rim to remove the gag from Alec’s mouth. A slow, filthy grin split his face when Alec cried out.

 

“Oh… God! Fuck me, fuck me hard!” Alec cried, slamming his ass down on Magnus’ dick, uncaring of the words now. How could he care when there was pleasure like this to be had? The sucking kiss that Magnus pressed to the nape of his neck had him tugging his dick harder, feeling his impending release build in his balls.

 

“That’s it, Baby, call out his name for me,” Magnus growled, snapping his hips up to meet Alec’s downwards thrusts. “Call out his name while I fuck my load into this sweet, pretty asshole of yours. I want him to know that I took you in his house. Say it!” he said, the words almost a command. But not quite.

 

“God! Fuck… fuck… Jesus, fuck! I’m gonna cum,” Alec stuttered out, twisting his hand furiously, slamming down into every one of Magnus’ thrusts. Magnus’ hand, wrapping around his own where he was jerking himself finished him off. Both of them, jerking his dick with twisting tugs dragged his orgasm up from his metaphorical boots, his load spilling over their joined hands.

 

Magnus wasn’t far behind Alec, not with the clench of the Priest’s rim, dragging his release out of him. Grunting into Alec’s hair, he shot his seed, deep inside Alec’s asshole, filling him up. 

 

“Fuck!” Magnus muttered, unable to come up with anything else as he shuddered the last of his release out. Realising that Alec was whimpering when he came to his senses, breathing hard against Alec’s skin, he loosened his grip on Alec’s hand.

 

Alec went boneless when Magnus stopped jerking his dick, a few stray beads of cum spluttering out of his dick. Sagging into Magnus’ chest when Magnus wrapped a hand around his waist, he opened up when Magnus’ other hand was raised to his lips. Letting his tongue dart out, he turned his head, meeting Magnus’ gaze as he licked his release off of Magnus’ hand.

 

Magnus watched the action, his dick twitching in Alec’s ass when Alec happily licked the cum off of his hand. Taking hold of Alec’s chin, he slammed his lips to Alec’s, licking the cum off of his plump lips before invading the Priest’s mouth.

 

Magnus lifted Alec off of his dick and turned him, his half hard dick rubbing against Alec’s when the Priest once more straddled his hips, neither of them breaking the kiss.

 

“Again, I want more,” Alec mumbled against Magnus’ lips, letting his head tilt back when Magnus started exploring his jaw and neck. His hips rocked automatically, another deep moan falling from his lips when Magnus sucked at the hollow of his throat. 

 

Alec wasn’t nearly ready to climb down off of Magnus’ lap, not regretting what they had done for one single second. He should have hung his cassock up years ago and this was the push that he needed to take that step towards a future for himself. 

 

The cum, dripping out of Alec’s loose asshole and down the inside’s of his thighs only made him chase more of the pleasure that Magnus had shown him, feeling it cool on his skin.

 

Magnus was only too happy to comply, removing their clothes with a snap of his fingers. The sight of Alec’s hairy chest had his head dropping to take one of Alec’s nipples in his mouth, relishing the chance to show Alec more.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to imagine that they rode off into the sunset together and lived happily ever after, or that Alec suddenly found the urge to become a leather Daddy, or that he found his faith again and stayed with the church... if that's your thing. I like to think that Alec moved to Hell with Magnus and became the Devil's immortal husband 🤷♀️🤷♀️


End file.
